The present invention relates generally to information processing and more particularly to a system and method for information labeling and control in which a user can control access to information based on its content.
The rapid growth of the communications industry has brought about significant changes in society. The instantaneous access to countless information sources through television networks, home video, computers, and communication networks raises significant social, philosophical, ethical, legal, technical, and competitive issues. For example, a large number of TV programs which are easily available to the public are considered by many people to be harmful or offensive to them or their children. This is also true of certain information available on public computer networks. And while information providers enjoy a large degree of freedom in distributing their products, the only protection users who receive such information have is their right to turn it off or not turn it on. With such a large amount and wide variety of programs and information available, even these alternatives are more difficult than they first appear. These simple choices are not the only possible alternatives, and may not be acceptable alternatives, unless consumers of information can make informed decisions.
Labels have often been provided to allow users to understand the nature and content of products prior to their use. Food and cigarettes, for example, are often labeled to allow users to make informed choices without the need to first use the product. Medicines are not only labeled, they are often fitted with child-proof caps. This allows parents to make informed decisions and provides a means to help parents prevent unauthorized use by their children.
Until recently, information available to the general public has not presented a significant threat to users. For example, access to harmful or objectionable information through television networks has been relatively limited until recently. With the rapid growth of the communications industry, however, potentially harmful and/or offensive information is much more widely available.
Unlike the food and medicine industries, the communications industry has provided few means of labeling or restricting access to its products, due in part to the policy of favoring free speech. One such method, however, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,589, entitled “Method and System for Subscription Television Billing and Access. ”In this system, a transmitted television program signal includes a code which identifies the category in which the program has been rated. The television system at home allows the user to set parameters which define an acceptable rating of programs for home viewing. Based on a comparison of the two settings, the system either denies or allows access to the program.
While the above system provides one method of restricting access to television programs containing offensive material, many other alternatives are possible to provide users with enhanced control over access to information.